The specification relates to a millimeter wave communication system.
Extremely high frequency (“EHF”) is the International Telecommunication Union (“ITU”) designation for the band of radio frequencies in the electromagnetic spectrum from about 28 to 300 gigahertz (“GHz”). Radio waves in this band have wavelengths from ten to one millimeter, and consequently referred to as millimeter waves (“mmWave” or “mmWaves”). FIG. 1A is a block diagram illustrating a prior art example 199 of the spectrum available via millimeter wave communication.
Millimeter wave communication is beneficial since it enable communication devices to send and receive large amounts of data (e.g., 0 to 1000 gigabytes) in an amount of time that is acceptable to users or within some predetermined safety standard.